The Boy Who Forgot
by Alex24601
Summary: The Doctor meets Jacob in a children's home in London under attack by Sontarans and requests a partnership. But with every passing adventure, a forgotten memory tries to make its way back into Jacob's head. Will Jacob remember or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Meeting in the Dark

My name is Jacob Johnson. I am fourteen. And I hate this story. It has so much sadness and pain. I almost couldn't bring myself to tell it. I live in a children's home in London because there was nowhere else to live. It annoys me when I leave whatever book I am reading downstairs and can't read it at night because i don't ever feel like sleeping. I get lost in the story and can't quite seem to stop reading. Tonight I realized I had left it downstairs a moment too late. I decided I'd just sleep so I lay down and put my head of the pillow. Then I turned around. And rolled over. And repeated. And I still couldn't sleep. I made my way to the stairs, cringing with the creak of every floorboard. I thought I had left my book on the table, so I cursed under my breath. The dining table was at the end of the hallway. Then, there was a noise. A creak of the floorboard. I was caught! Then a figure loomed into view. He was only visible in a faint silhouette, but I could tell there was something strange about him. He didn't have a neck, and his head was very oddly shaped. He was shorter than I am (which is saying something.) Terror flooded my thoughts. What was it? Was it here for me? Is there a way out? I was going to run until I the creature came closer. It wasn't a floorboard. It was the readiness of a gun. Suddenly, I heard voices from the next room. "Are you positive, Doctor?" said a female voice. A man's voice cut in. "The signal was unmistakable, Clara. The Death Crystal is buried around-" I yelled for help, desperate that the couple would hear. The pair of them rushed through the door, but I didn't have time to see them. After an exclaimed "What the hell are you doing!" from the man and a few loud noises the world disappeared and I fell from counciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was outside. The sun was above me. No…That wasn't the sun…Was it …? My mind was struggling to recover from my unconsciousness. It wasn't the sun. It was a fluorescent light, and I was in a bedroom, a hot water bottle on my forehead.

My eyes blinked open and the figures of the man and the girl swam into view. The man was strangely dressed in suspenders, a tweed jacket, and a bowtie, and I had to suppress a laugh at the sight of that ridiculous hair. The girl was pretty, her hair tied up and wearing a red jumper.

"Look who's decided to join the party!" said the girl, her tone dangerously sarcastic.

"You okay?" asked the man. "I mean, that was a hell of a shock. Probably. I mean, I've seen them before, and I normally think of rampaging potatoes as an everyday sort of thing, but I do suppose it's a matter of perspective, and I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Like a mental patient" quipped the girl, who seemed to be more annoyed with the man every time I looked at her. "But I suppose you'll want to know what the hell's going on, won't you?"

I stared at the pair of them blankly. "I'd like someone to explain, yeah!" I exclaimed, my voice almost reaching the level of sarcasm of the girl.

The man came to the side of the bed and said "I'm going to have to transfer some information." After I stared at him confusedly for the fifteenth time, he said softly, "Mind your head!" He then head-butted my forehead and I fell back down on the bed.

My mind went blank, and then it flooded. A police box flew through my brain while I saw eleven men. No, eleven doctors… I saw overgrown lizards and metal dogs, angry spacemen and the destruction of planets. But there was one corner of this experience where my mind seemed afraid to go. It was a word. A brand-new, ancient, colossal, molecular word. But then it slipped away into the endless swirling mess of this man's life.

And then I was back. I took in a breath sharply and I looked to the man… no, the Doctor. "You're a…an… an alien, a…what?"

"Everything you just saw was true" he said. "And the Sontarans were attacking you tonight in order to find the Death Crystal, a super-powerful weapon, lost to the universe until tonight, when that all-powerful yet beautifully majestic universal icon was discovered. In a children's home. In _Cardiff._ It was probably attracted to the Rift… but I'm going to stop talking because I'm doing it again."

"Bottom line", said Clara. "We want someone who really knows the ins and outs of the place to help out. And go on some random _absolutely unrelated _adventures." She finished the thought with a grin.

"That's great!" I said, smiling for the first time in a while. "The three of us traveling through the time vortex in the TAR…" I stopped at the sight of the Doctor's straight face. "What?" I asked, concerned.

"The info I gave you did not include what the time vortex was called" muttered the Doctor. He frowned. "I like to pretend my life is a book, and if something seems like a plot point, I worry about it…" His tone lightened. "Unless I don't give a damn at the moment, then I stop caring! Besides, I think it's called that on telly sometimes…" He trailed off, and left presumably to the control room. Clara followed close behind him. Before following, I thought. How did I know what the time vortex was… I didn't watch much telly. I followed them , but that thought stayed on my mind for a while. The Doctor was wrong. I just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Creators of the Death Crystal

AN: **So, I really don't think I should need to tell you that I do not own Doctor Who. (I weep for the future of television if I did) Well, since I'm writing my first fanfic, I would really like to know what I'm doing wrong and right. Please give my lonely review some friends! Sorry the chapter's so short, but I got to the cliffhanger quicker than I thought.-Alex**

I made my way excitedly into the control room with the Doctor and Clara. "So, if we're going to find the Death Crystal before the Sontarans", said the Doctor pulling levers and pressing buttons, "we'll have to go to its creators."

I noticed a flaw in this plan, and said "But the Sontarans are already at the site! They've probably attacked everybody; they've probably got it already!"

"Beauty of having a time machine!" said the Doctor. "We can simply go back and pull some strings, and that will have never happened!"

Clara frowned. "But then we wouldn't have met Jacob. That's a paradox, and you've always said that's bad news."

The Doctor was once again obviously superior. "We can prevent that from happening by using the TARDIS' handy dandy quantum stabilizer! It can hold together paradox consequences so that Jacob will have met us, but the paradox will compromise in such a manner that the events themselves will have-"

"Fancy timey thing. That's just the subtext you'll learn to hear when he talks like this.", quipped Clara.

I mentally waved aside the fancy timey thing and another question arose from the millions floating inside my head. "Back on topic though, who exactly are the creators of the Death Crystal?"

The Doctor mumbled softly, and Clara asked him to say it again. "Thpnathd" was his response.

I looked at him again. "Doctor. Who are they? You've got to tell us sooner or later."

He cleared his throat and gained a serious expression. "The first inhabitants of the planet of-" he paused and inhaled sharply. "The planet of Skaro. Who else would have created this all powerful weapon? That would be the most advanced, most awful, most terrifying…things in the whole of the universe. Jacob…" He opened the doors of the TARDIS. "Meet the Daleks."


End file.
